Liley Mix I'll Always Remember You
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: I mixed the episode Liley stlye. Femslash. Miley is in trouble about something and Lilly wants to help. coffee. singing. and love. all in the story.


**_A/N related to story::_ I don't own Hannah Montana. Only story remix idea.** I didn't want to watch the whole episode. I hated Jessie so I watched the begaining and the end. The story starts right after Jessie tells Miley that he can't date her because if he dates hannah he cheats on Miley and... yeah... it is femslash.

**_A/N not related to story::_** I know I should update **_Silent Lover_** or start on my other one, but the lack of reveiws on my newest chapter made me want a change of pace for a little while. So I think I might do a few oneshots before I start to write **_Silent Lover _**again. If you read that one I'd love to hear from ya and if you haven't yet like this I'll think you should go over and read it :D

* * *

I walked into our room and I knew right away what had happened. There was no music playing or the hum of her soft guitar playing. I looked over at her bed to see the shell of my best friend. She had tear streaks running down her checks, her eyes were red and a box of tissues was in arms length. I put my little work hat doohickey down and sat down next to her on her bed.

Wrapping my arms around her she broke down again. I sighed and held her to my chest hoping to take some of the pain away from her. I don't know how long I held her, but she started to calm down and talk to me.

Her voice was shaky as she told me, "I was so sure he was the one."

A sob shook her body as she contained, "He told me he couldn't be with me if I was two different people. Oh Lilly why is it every time I get close to someone they walk out of my life?"

"Miles you know that ain't true. You're Daddy and dare I say Jackson, are still here for you."

Miley cried harder, "But… Momma left me Lilly. How can I let someone into my life if most of them leave?"

I didn't have an answer for her. After she cried herself to sleep I sneaked out of the room and went to the kitchen. I brewed some coffee and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. I watched it slowly start to make and let my mind go on auto pilot. I did this every time Miley was having a hard time. I would pour myself some coffee and try to come up with a way to fix her problem.

When the coffee was done I poured it into the cup, pouring a little on my hand and I hissed in pain. Turn on the cold water, quietly; knowing Mr. S and Jackson were most likely asleep by now. I felt the tears run down my face and I help myself up using the counter. I closed my blue eyes and lower my head, trying to stay quite with my sobs.

Suddenly the water was turned off; a towel was wrapped around my hand and I was pulled into a hug. I knew this hug. It wasn't Miley's, but someone like Miley. I wiped my tears away and looked up at Mr. Stewart. He lead me to a chair and I sat down. He grabbed another cup from the cupboard, poured himself a cup then sat down next to me with both of our cups. I spilled on my black coffee and looked at the kitchen wall ahead of me.

"It eats at you doesn't it?" he asked me.

"What?" I look at him with a questioning look.

"When Miley is having trouble. It hurts to watch isn't it?" he asks again.

"It always hurts." I tell him.

He knows I'm in love with his daughter. I told him before we moved in here. I didn't want to betray him by sharing a room with his daughter when I wasn't always having clean thoughts about her. He wasn't bothered by it. He knew how close Miley and I were. He had told me once that he trusted me more than some boy for the simple fact that I had told him so he could change sleeping arrangements or kick her out if he wanted to.

It was quite for a little while before he said, "I use to do this when Susan was in trouble… I guess Stewart women will always have us worried Lilly.'

I nodded and took another sip of my coffee. Mr. S and I got along for a lot of reasons, but the highest reason was because we both knew what it was like to be in love with a VERY complicated women. From what he has told me, Miley and her mom are a lot a like. They both have tempers, the same smile, same personality … well almost; my Miley doesn't think his jokes are as funny as long as my jokes. They are different in ways though. I've seen pictures of Mrs. Stewart and they have different eyes. Yeah they are the same color, but they're different still. Mrs. Stewart's eyes showed a gentleness to them; an understanding. Miley's eyes show all the hardships and pain she has felt. One of the things I wanted to down was to change Miley's eyes. I want them to shine with happiness.

When I was done with my coffee I went back to bed after bidding Mr. S goodnight. When I got into the room I saw Miley was crying again. Quickly pulling her into my arms I managed to get us under the covers. She snuggled into me and I sighed, rubbing her back.

*Two days later*

She still hasn't left the bedroom and I'm starting to get really worried. I haven't slept since that night. I bring her food and make her eat a little, but other than that any talking to her is usless. Tonight Mr. S is planning to talk to her. He wants me there incase it doesn't work and she breaks down. He may have been good with Mrs. Stewart, but Miss. Stewart now days it different.

"Miles." He starts, "He was just a stupid boy. You have a lot of people that love you and can make it work with your double life."

"What? You and Jackson? That isn't enough Daddy. I need someone in my life to love me in a different way than a daddy or brother. I can't have that with…"

I finally cut her off, "Jeez Miley! Don't you see! You have someone in your life already that loves both side of you!"

"What you mean? Jessie…"

"I wasn't talking about Jessie. Your to blind to see what's right in front of you! How many times have I found away to solve you problems? How many times have I done things that best friends think if asking too much of them? How many times have I left a date that was 'important' to me when you asked? Don't you see? I'm in love with you Miley Stewart!" I almost yell at her.

Mr. S takes that as his leave and Miley just stares at me. We don't need words. Her eyes and my eyes explain everything to each other. I use to kid that our souls talked to each other, but now I'm sure of it. I can tell she's scared, but not scared what people will do to us, but what Hannah would do to us. I smile at her to let her know that I didn't care the challenges and that it made our relationship even better to get though them.

"Lilly… I know I can be… moody and I get pissed off easy. I know that I can be difficult to deal with, but if you'll have me… Lillian Truscott will you be my girl friend?" she manages to get out before I kiss her.

"It's only what I've wanted for four years." I tell her.

*Leon Show*

"Well Hannah what is this important secret that you have to tell us?" he ask her.

"Its better if I show you." She tells him before standing up.

"I started writing this song about an 11 year old that wanted to be a rock star. She's 17 now and in love. You see she took on a different person to hide from the world who she was. Now she's in love and doesn't want to hide anymore. That girl's name is Miley Stewart." And she takes off her wig. The crowd is shock, but I'm not. We talked about this; I knew she had to do what she had to do.

"It's been awhile since I've sang with my friend here," she says looking at the wig, "but I think its time I step back for awhile. This will be my finally performance… at less for awhile. I have family to take care of. "She says smiling at Mr. S and me. I take my wig off well Mr. Stewart takes his hat and mustache off.

She starts to sing and I hug Mr. S know that I'll finally have the true Miley. The one that isn't busy with work. The one that I can married and have a child and dog with. Yes the threat of the media was always in the way, but I don't think they'll bug us too much. After a month, they'll go away. We have enough money put away that we'll be fine without a job, but I want to still work. I want to support Miley like Mr. S had his wife. He looks at me when the song is done and I ran on stage. I smile at Miley and she gladly lets me run into her arms.


End file.
